Tiva's Secrets
by otptiva
Summary: Tony & Ziva ..Tiva. Will they end up together? You'll have to read to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer morning. There was a low sound coming from Tony's nightstand. _Ugh _Tony thought to himself as he pulled himself away from his pillow to grab his phone. A huge smile stretched across Tony's face when he saw that Ziva was calling him.

"Good morning beautiful," Tony's voice was groggy from just waking up, "how did you sleep?" A graceful voice responded, "I slept okay, it would have been better if you were here." Ziva's voice sounded heavenly to Tony. "I need to get ready, I'll see you at work okay Hun?" "Okay," Tony said and reluctantly hung up his phone.

Tony always looked forward to going to work and seeing _his_ lovely Ziva. It was the highlight of his day being able to see the woman he loved everyday.

They both rushed to work that morning eager to see one another. Today wasn't a normal day, today was the day Tony and Ziva decided they would begin their relationship. They both loved each others deeply and decided it finally was time to begin their lives together.

Knowing that Gibbs had strict rules, rule twelve being never date a coworker, made Tony and Ziva decide that they would hide their relationship for the time-being. Hiding their relationship wouldn't be an easy task for them considering they worked with the most brilliant team known to NCIS, but nothing is impossible.

"Hey sweet-cheeks," Tony said smirking to Ziva as he got onto the elevator. "Wow, you look beautiful today." Ziva blushed and smiled softly at Tony, "Thank you Tony. You look quite handsome yourself." Tony and Ziva both laughed as the elevator inched closer and closer to their office. The elevator came to a halt and opened up. "After you sweet-cheeks," Tony said and gestured Ziva to get off the elevator.

"Tony, I'm surprised you're here so early" McGee said as Tony sat down at his desk. "What? I'm not aloud to be on time McGoo?" Tony said hastily. "I didn't mean it like that Tony, it's just weird that's all." Tony gave McGee a displeasing stare and then looked over to see Ziva laughing at their conversation.

"Enough chitchat, gear up" Gibbs said as he walked into the room, "We've got a dead marine." Tony, Ziva, and McGee grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator.

McGee rode in the car with Gibbs leaving Tony and Ziva together in the truck, which pleased both Tony and Ziva. "What are you doing after work?" Ziva asked hoping Tony wasn't busy. "Well, I thought I could come over to your place, if it's okay with you" Tony said as he looked over at Ziva. _How can someone be so beautiful_ Tony thought to himself as he watched Ziva. "I would like that" Ziva's cheeks turned a faint pink.

They arrived at the crime scene to find Gibbs and McGee talking to the witnesses already. They gathered the bullet casings and other evidence and took pictures of the crime scene while McGee sketched the crime scene and Gibbs talked to Ducky.

After finishing up at the crime scene they loaded up the truck and headed back to NCIS.

"Tony, Ziver, go bring all the evidence we collected down to Abby." Gibbs said handing them the bags of evidence. They grabbed the evidence and hurried to the elevator.

"Here you go Abbs," Tony said as Ziva and him walked into her lab. "Thanks guys, just set it over there" Abby said pointing to the table in the middle of the room.

They both left and went into the elevator..

Tony looked at Ziva, she was standing close to him smiling. He reached over her and flicked the switch on the elevator making it come to a stop. Ziva looked up and Tony who was softly smiling, "Tony, what are you doing we are at work." "I figured it couldn't hurt if we don't get caught" Tony said smiling as he moved towards Ziva and softly kissed her on her cheek. Ziva couldn't help herself, an uncontrollable urge took over her body as Tony kissed her cheek, she placed her lips onto Tony's. Their lips fit together like to perfect pieces to a puzzle. Tony ran the fingers of his hand through Ziva's long, soft brown hair and caressed her face with his other. Ziva wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and brought herself as close to Tony as she possibly could. Their bodies came together and their lips were in sync. Tony's firm lips gently caressed Ziva's lips. Minutes passed by and things started to heat up..

As they made out in the elevator Ziva began to slide her hands up and down Tony's muscled body when she, without realizing it, hit Tony's gun. It fell to the floor and went off. The bullet ricocheted off of the wall and hit Ziva. Tony felt a warm substance on his hands and Ziva slowly pulled away from Tony. Tony looked down at his hands and realized blood is covering them. Ziva, now lying on the floor, slowly started fading away, she was from losing too much blood. Tony quickly turned the elevator back on and pressed the button to the office floor. In a panic Tony scooped Ziva up into his arms and ran her over to Gibbs' desk screaming for someone to call an ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

_In a panic Tony scooped Ziva up into his arms and ran her over to Gibbs' desk screaming for someone to call an ambulance._

* * *

Everybody frantically swarmed around Tony, he could hear the panic going on around him, he held Ziva tightly and protectively in his arms and in that moment all he could focus on was saving his Ziva. McGee was on the phone with the hospital, they were sending an ambulance over to transport Ziva to the hospital. "What the hell happened DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he looked at Ziva's unconscious body.

_I can't tell Gibbs exactly what happened in the elevator that lead to this horrible nightmare_, Tony thought to himself as he looked down at Ziva. "I don't know boss, my gun.. it went off in the elevator and the bullet.. it hit Ziva. We have to help her!" Tony was getting frustrated that the ambulance was taking so long. Gibbs could tell _something_ happened in the elevator prior to this awful incident, but he didn't want to pry and he knew Tony would tell him when he was ready.

The paramedics finally arrived. Tony quickly, but carefully laid Ziva down onto the stretcher and they began to wheel her to the ambulance. Ziva became slightly conscious, confused at what was going on around her all she could do was softly say Tony's name. One of the paramedics said, "Um, is Tony here?" Tony panicked, "What is it? Is Ziva okay?!" "Yes, yes she's fine, but she's asking for you" Tony rushed over to Ziva's side as they loaded her onto the ambulance. "Hey sweet-cheeks, you will be okay" Tony reassured her as he softly smiled trying to hold back tears as he saw how helpless Ziva looked. "Tony... s..tay..." Ziva was desperately trying to tell Tony that she wanted him to stay with her, but she was so weak she couldn't. "It's okay Ziva, I won't leave your side I'll be here no matter what." Tony said as he got into the ambulance and sat next Ziva. The ambulance drove off to the hospital as the sirens blared and the lights flashed. Ziva was unconscious again, but she could faintly feel Tony's strong, warm hands softly caressing her face.

They arrived at the hospital and Ziva was rushed to the intensive care unit. She needed surgery, the bullet had hit a vertebral artery causing Ziva to lose a vast amount of blood. Tony was ordered to wait in the waiting room which is not where he wanted to be. He tried to relax, to think positively for Ziva, to be brave for _his _Ziva, but he was terrified of the possibility that he may lose the love of his life.

The hours passed by slowly and as each minute had passed Tony grew more restless.

* * *

Back at NCIS McGee and Abby were eager to go comfort Tony while Ziva was in surgery, but Gibbs told them that Tony should be alone. Tony and Ziva has a special bond, everyone knew that, which is why Gibbs thought it would be better for everyone if Tony had time to himself to gather his thoughts.

"But Gibbs" Abby whined, she never dealt with the possibility of losing a friend well. "Abbs, trust me on this okay? I'll go check on them, but you and McGee need to stay here" Gibbs cared deeply for both Tony and Ziva, they were his family. "I'll call you guys if I get any information" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator. Abby and McGee stared at Gibbs as he walked away hopeful that soon the would get a phone call with the reassuring news that Ziva will be okay.

* * *

Tony was pacing up and down the hall eagerly awaiting the news that his Ziva would be okay. Tony saw a doctor in a white coat emerge from the hall. "Tony DiNozzo?" the doctor asked. "Yes?" Tony was eager to hear what the doctor had to say hopeful that everything was okay and he could go see his beautiful Ziva. "Well, we have some good news and some bad news.." Tony felt his heart drop as he heard the doctor say there was bad new. _"B-Bad _news?" Tony couldn't comprehend that something bad could happen to Ziva, he hoped he just misunderstood the doctor. "I'm afraid so" the doctor began to explain, "We were able to repair Ziva's damaged artery effortlessly." "Well, that's good right?!" Tony was confused as to why there would be bad news if there were no problems during surgery. "Um yes," the doctor responded, "unfortunately, the bullet is logged into one of Ziva's intervertebral disks, surgery to remove the bullet is very risky and there would be an extremely high chance Ziva may become completely paralyzed.. we are unsure of how much damage it has caused as of now so we will just have to wait."

Tony was bewildered with the news he received. _Paralyzed, _his Ziva may no longer be able to move. _This is all my fault! If I just left my gun at my desk like I usually do this wouldn't have happened! Or if I didn't forget to put the safety on this wouldn't be happening right now. Ziva and I would be on our way to her place. How could I be so stupid?! _Tony was disgusted with himself for making such a foolish mistake.

Tony, on the verge of tears, was anxiously waiting for the doctor's "Okay" to go see Ziva when Gibbs arrived. "Hey DiNozzo, how is Ziver?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to Tony and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Not good boss, not good at all." Tony said as he attempted to hold back his tears. "Wha-" Gibbs began to ask what was going on when he was interrupted by the doctor. "Tony, Ziva is sleeping, but you are able to go see her now" the doctor was barley able to finish his sentence when Tony rushed passed him and headed to Ziva's room. Gibbs stayed back to give Tony some time with Ziva and to find out what was going on.

Tony was almost at Ziva's room so he began to walk slowly and quietly so when he arrived at her door he wouldn't wake her. He stopped when he arrived to the doorway and there she was, his precious israeli, laying peacefully in the small hospital bed..


End file.
